sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Articles of Industry
The Articles of Industry are adhered to by Miner Empires. Unlike most other artifacts the Articles are shown as cylindrical objects made of metal and a coloured glass. Articles Article I "The universe is teeming with minerals and metals just waiting for use. For aeons they have been hidden in planetary crusts, asteroids, dust belts of gas giants, preserved by the vacuum of space, ready for extraction, refinement, and application." Article II "Our economies exist for the benefit not of ourselves, but for our species, but most importantly our descendants." Article III "If we do not establish a rugged economy immune to such dangers like galactic policy, environmental disaster, and other such problems, our descendants will not be able to live with wealth or happiness." Article IV "That is not to say we wish for our descendants to become complacent with the wealth established with their forefathers; we expect them to continue working for their descendants, and remember the toil that we have given for them. Our generation celebrate the labours of our forefathers, and furthermore remember that they had to make do with less technology, fewer numbers, and on dangerous, unexplored cosmic bodies." Article V "Our forefathers saw through the illusion that many other planet-bound cultures are drawn to - once the resources of a planet are exhausted, their species are doomed. Our ancestors realised, as we are fully aware of now, that there are millions, billions of other planets in the sky, and an infinite number of resources to be assimilated and put to use." Article VI "We folllow their example, and now our empire spans countless worlds, and on each world there are our peoples working alongside machines, mining materials, refining them, and feeding them to our vast factory complexes to build new machines and new ships to allow us to mine more, build more, mine more, build more..." Article VII "We do not actively seek war, as for every planet taken there are countless more with their resources untapped. However, should our interests be threatened or our desires inhibited we will switch our vast economies from building mining machines to constructing vast weapons of war." Article VIII "The galactic core and the immediate worlds around it, and hence their mineral wealth, are held by a power of unknown strength and intentions - the Grox. We do not know the exotonnage of the total resources available there, but we can be sure it is desirable." Article IX "We have billions of worlds waiting for our harvest before we need to turn on the Grox for their mineral wealth. Until then we see the Grox as neither friend nor foe; rather, an undesirable and inevitable but overlookable obstruction in our quest for strengthening our species' future." Article X "For the vast majority of our fellow space-farers the galactic core represents the ultimate goal. For us we seek merely the resources of the worlds held by the Grox, but the core represents what could be the ultimate mineral resource - possibly even the tool for our expansion across the galaxy for a truly infinite bounty of resources, and the ability to make our industries truly inivincible and omnipotent." Category:Philosophy